Never The Same Again
by mydeadlylover
Summary: L is currently working on a case involving murders through computer crimes. However, he so clueless as how thing works with computers that he hired a student who understood computers to help him out on the investigation. L/OC COMPLETE!
1. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I only own my OC.**

* * *

--Chapter 1--

--Meeting--

* * *

L frowned at the computer monitor as each data presented itself before him. No, he could not understand these things anymore. He was a genius, no doubt about that, but when it comes to computer programs and hackings, he just couldn't understand it at all. It was like walking in a very dark street with no light guiding your way. He's got to hire a computer expert or he would have no lead at all in the case he was solving. He gently sucked at his thumb thinking of the best way he could get hold of his computer expert. No, the children at Wammy House can't handle it. They were highly inquisitive, yes, but he could not imagine any of them to be dabbling with computers. Most of the children there think they are above such types of man-made machinery. That immediately crossed out the Wammy children as his choice. He needs someone who understands computers very well as if he was a part of it. He needs someone who knows how computer crimes work or even knows how to do it, someone who is like a hacker himself.

L had been working on a case of computer crimes for a few weeks now. It involves a series of very well-organized murders involving random people with nothing in common, whatsoever except for the fact that they all have an access to the internet and that they all have single or multiple accounts on different e-mail service providers and networking websites. The only answer to that is that the murders were carefully planned through hacking for the people murdered does not have any big rivals and usually stay at home for long periods of time. After all, they are all students. But L found it difficult solving the case since all the evidence he needs are expertly hidden in the ruins of the victims' hard drives and he does not have a clue on how to interpret these. He desperately needs someone's help.

Out of pure curiosity, L logged in the internet to see what is so appealing about these networking websites that the victims were so hooked on it. He browsed through different profiles and his eyes landed on one particular person. What was written on this person's occupation intrigued him so he decided to check on this particular person's profile. Her name is Kuroda Ayumu. She's about eighteen years old and is currently studying information technology in one of Japan's famous universities. What intrigued him the most is the occupation written by the girl. It might be bluffing or a joke but no student her age would be doing this when at this stage in their lives, they are all busy studying of going to parties. No, the occupation of being a student and part-time hacker doesn't seem to fit a girl her age. Yet, L couldn't help but feel that what this girl is saying on her profile is true. He immediately called for Watari and ordered him to start looking for the girl.

L waited for about three days for any news of Ayumu. He deeply trusted himself that the girl will be able to help him. Finally, news came in the form of the blindfolded Ayumu being ushered inside of the headquarters. She did not show any sign of being afraid and still walked with grace even if she doesn't know where she is heading to. Finally, she was in a chair and L, walked over to her, dragging his chair along. He sat on his chair facing her and began questioning her.

"Who are you?" L asked in a calm voice.

"Geez, do I really have do be asked the same thing for the whole day? It's Kuroda Ayumu. Are you happy now? Where am I?" The girl asked back.

"It's me who is asking questions. Now, tell me how much you know about computers?" L refused to answer her question. After all, the location of the headquarters is very top secret.

"It depends on which aspect you are asking about. Where am I?" Ayumu still pressed on with her unanswered question.

"I told you before. I'm the one asking questions here so don't be such a nag. Do you know how to make programs?" L asked again.

"I've been doing the simple once since high school and I've learned a lot more of the complicated stuff in college. Anything else? Where am I?" The girl answered back, the irritation in her voice now very obvious.

"How about hacking? Do you know how to hack?" L asked once again. It's important to go to the bottom of thing before answering this girl's questions.

"I basically do it for fun. However, if it's hacking and infiltration of computers you're asking and cracking a passwords and stuff like that, I can definitely do that. Where am I?" she answered.

"Tell me how much you've done in hacking," L said. He wanted to know how good this girl is. He wanted her to match the prowess of the murderer in computers.

"I've broken into a phone company's security, just to see if I can make free phone calls but I never used it. I've also broken into he National Government's system. With the path I've used I can basically store my files there and retrieve it anytime I like. Satisfied now? WHERE AM I?" Ayumu shouted out of frustration. L, however was satisfied of the girl's answers.

"One last question. Are you willing to work on an investigation team? We're on a case right now. There's a hacker out there whose using his hacking abilities to murder students. Will you help us?" L asked.

"That sounds interesting. I'll help you but please, take off this blindfold and tell me where I am," the girl answered.

L stood up and untied the girl's blindfold. It took a while for her eyes to get accustomed to the light of the room and when her eyesight it clear once again, the first person she saw was L.

"I am L. I am head of the investigation team working on the said case. You are in the team's headquarters. We blindfolded you because we are still unsure that you can help us. However, I am sure now of your abilities and you're now part of the team so giving you our exact location would be just fine. That guy over there – " L pointed out to Watari who is standing in a corner. "- is Watari. He's a fine man can we can trust him. Now I will have to ask you one last thing," L said making eye contact with Ayumu.

"What s it now?" she asked back.

"Are you willing to stay here in the headquarters? You'll still be able to go to school but you've got to stay here. You should always be available to help out with the investigation," L said.

"If that's what you want then it's fine with me. I've got no parents to stay with, anyway," Ayumu answered.

"Where are they?" L suddenly felt concerned yet this did not show on his face nor on the tone of his voice.

"I don't know. I basically grew up in an orphanage. I left it when I was about fifteen and stayed on an apartment. I worked to pay my rent ever since and I was able to continue studying because of a scholarship," Ayumu answered, staring at the floor. L felt pity for the girl. Somehow, they had things in common. They were both geniuses left by their families in orphanages and had to deal with their own lives on their own…

END OF CHAPTER 1

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's very short. I'm kinda busy with a few things and I'm sick. Anyway, please review! 


	2. Breaking and Entering

A/N: To clear some things about this story:

A/N: To clear some things about this story:

This was a pre-Kira case

It is one of the earlier cases of L, it was a time that computers were a little bit

complicated when it comes to commands and stuff.

I have estimated that L's age is 20.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I only own my OC.**

* * *

--Chapter 2--

--Breaking and Entering--

* * *

It has been two days since Kuroda Ayumu joined the investigation team on the organized computer crimes in Japan. At that very moment, Ayumu and L are sitting on the opposite sides of a rectangular table staring unblinkingly at each other. They are currently awaiting the arrival of the CPUs of the victims which was ordered to be brought at headquarters by Ayumu. After a brief overview of the general idea of the crimes, Ayumu immediately requested that they bring her the CPU of the victims' computers and also have a monitor, a keyboard, a mouse and a volt regulator be brought to the headquarters. Yet, she insisted on keeping L's computer and have it connected to the inernet 24/7. During their two days of waiting while the units were retrieved from the police, Ayumu had sat in front of L's computer for long periods of time, typing something nonstop on a command prompt program and backing all the files in diskettes. L did not dare ask her what she was doing. He knew very well that when somebody is busy, he prefers not to be disturbed especially when it comes to serious matters.

The units finally arrived after two days of waiting. Watari entered together with three of the task force members each carrying a CPU in his arms. They placed each unit carefully onto the floor and Ayumu stood up to take a good look. Each CPU was labeled with the owner's name. Ayumu approached the one that Watari had put down and sniffed it's backside (it's the part where the cables and other stuffs are attached).

"Hmmm…There's no burnt smell. It seems that the system has not broken down completely. I'll run this one first," Ayumu said picking the heavy unit up and brought it to where the rest of the computer is and she began setting up the system. Finally, when everything is connected perfectly to the CPU she pressed the 'on' button and it began humming to life.

"What are you going to do with it?" L asked approaching her and dragging his chair with him at the same time.

"I'm going to try and browse through the system of this computer and find out if anything that should not be here is existing. L, if you want to, you can watch me by my side. On my left, if you will. I want my right hand to be free for the mouse," Ayumu saind never removing her stare from the computer monitor.

"But why do you need my computer?" L asked sitting on the left side as Ayumu had requested.

"I made a few programs in it that would help us in the investigation. I am also hoping to have the killer infiltrate it's system through the internet, or maybe catch him online. Don't worry I have backed up all your files there. I encrypted all your files so that it will take a very long time to find out anything about us," Ayumu answered back. L, however did not pick up anything he could fully understand from she had just said. He just believed her that everything would be solved through her plans.

The computer finally started and a picture of a very handsome boy appeared before them.

"What a waste. He could have been a handsome guy. He could have been anything he wanted if he was never murdered," Ayumu said, with despair in her tone. "Well, here goes – " she said and with that, she inserted a diskette into the drive and opened her first program that was supposed to scan the computer for any virus or hackers.

"Hmpf, what a mess!" Ayumu exclaimed as each virus presented itself before her. She, however did not delete anything and just stared as if waiting for something. "Got it!" she exclaimed moments later as she pointed to one long line in the monitor. "See that? This boy's computer's been infiltrated through the internet. It's a little demon hidden on spam mail. With it, were hundreds of viruses to confuse the system. It's a work of a genius, really. I think it's like breaking and entering a restricted area and finding out what's inside without anyone really knowing," Ayumu explained heaving a deep sigh.

"But how did you know it was there?" L asked with interest. This girl really knows her stuff.

"Well I knew there's something wrong with this since I opened this unit. I just wanna make sure. My program was able to track down the viruses that the demon carried and also the demon itself. However, if it was not scanned, only people with the 'touch' can know if there's something wrong with the computer. Usually, when the computer has been hacked or infected by a virus, the monitor display is a bit fuzzy and the keyboard is sluggish to the touch. It will not respond immediately. And the mouse is also the same. You get the point?" Ayumu explained further finally averting her eyes to the man beside her.

"I get the idea. So, do you think the other computers are affected by the same demon?" L asked.

"I'm can guess it's the same demon. However, we are yet to find out how this demon was used to kill the students. This demon brought too much bother to everyone already," Ayumu said, backing up a few of the victim's files on a diskette.

"What will happen to the computer?" L asked once again.

"My program, though it's able to detect the viruses and the demon that infected this computer cannot delete it. It's simply unsolvable. This computer will never be the same again," Ayumu answered still busy with backing up the victim's files.

L sucked at his thumb as he watched the girl do the same thing to the other units brought to the headquarters. Even if he does not understand a lot about how she is working, he knows that she is a genius at her field and. Once again, his memory brought back to him the first conversation they had.

"_Are you willing to stay here in the headquarters? You'll still be able to go to school but you've got to stay here. You should always be available to help out with the investigation," L said._

"_If that's what you want then it's fine with me. I've got no parents to stay with, anyway," Ayumu answered._

"_Where are they?" L suddenly felt concerned yet this did not show on his face nor on the tone of his voice._

"_I don't know. I basically grew up in an orphanage. I left it when I was about fifteen and stayed on an apartment. I worked to pay my rent ever since and I was able to continue studying because of a scholarship."_

Indeed, they are both geniuses left to wander alone the world. Both of them, trying to fit in with the use of their incredible knowledge to be known in the society as the greatest person in their own fields…

END OF CHAPTER 2

* * *

A/N: Sorry, still no romance on there. However it will come on future chapter. Please R&R!!


	3. You'll Be Safe Here

A/N: The title of this chapter is also the title of the song playing on the background right now. I can't think of anything better so, sorry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I only own my OC.  
**

* * *

--Chapter 3--

--You'll Be Safe Here--

It was a little before midnight when Ayumu had finished running her programs on the computers of the victims. She tried to retrieve as much essential files about the victims as possible. She found out that all of them are university students taking up the same course as she is taking all of them, as it appears have very excellent grades and has dabbled with the internet like she had done, infiltrating through different operating systems of top agencies just to see if they can. They were also hackers themselves. Shutting down the last unit, Ayumu stood up and tried to shove L away from his computer.

"What now?" L asked. He was apparently very sleepy. Even sleepier than Ayumu is. Well, that is what you will feel if you have been watching someone on the computer who snapped when interrupted in the middle of a very crucial point of breaking into the privacy of someone else's units.

"I need to check on the internet," Ayumu sighed.

"Why? Can't you just do it with one of the victims' computers? Why does it have to be my computer?" L asked though it doesn't really matter which computer she uses. He just wants to hear her voice talking. He doesn't know why but it sounds really pleasant when she speaks. How could that be? He must be very sleepy because he is thinking of those things. He stood up and let Ayumu take his seat and he sat on another chair watching her do her job.

"If you really have to know, I'm going to connect and browse through the victims' profiles. But before I do that, I'm going to put some anonymiser on this computer. I would do that so that when we are hacked, it will only show that it's a personal computer. _My _computer to be exact and that I am connecting from a residential place and not some establishment. That way, we won't get tracked," Ayumu explained while clearly hacking though the National Police files. "I have hidden my anonymiser in the National Police data base," Ayumu said answering the question L was about to ask.

This carried on for a few more hours until Ayumu had finally finished browsing through the victims' files. Finally, she logged out and exclaimed,

"The victims, I must say, though they are really great IT students are complete idiots when it comes to the online community," Ayumu said, shutting down L's computer. She had finally decided to call it a night. The time was 2:00 in the morning.

"Why do you say so?" L asked standing up when Ayumu did. His mouth had dried from keeping silent throughout the whole hacking process.

"Well, picture this, their profiles look like curriculum vitas to start with. You can practically know everything about them without hacking their computers," Ayumu said turning to face L.

"Well, idiots then," L said deciding to agree. The girl was quite right. She might be a good detective if she wanted to. "Hmn, do you think there is only one killer in this case or is it one group?" L asked, trying to see how much she had done from the hours she sat in front of the computers.

"I think it's only one person. The demon is the same kind, for one thing and it all came from the same location though I think that is from a commercial establishment. The guy is too careful. Or maybe he cannot afford his own computer. Though I may say it's very risky to run a virus on a public computer. But at the same time, it's a smart move. He could be anybody who uses that computer," Ayumu sighed. This was a problem. A great dilemma. The criminal had thought his actions over before executing him. He might even thought that the police might hire a hacker to track him down. "However, I know one thing. He goes for IT students who has good performances at school," Ayumu said voicing out her thoughts on the case.

"He's childish. You say he's a hacker, right? I think he hates to lose," L concluded.

"Why is it?" Ayumu asked. It was her first time to ask the questions to L.

"The students were all potentially dangerous yet brilliant hacker. He does not want to be outshined. That's why he gets rid of them before they get any better," L answered. "Which means you are in danger, Ayumu-chan," L said. Ayumu was surprised at the use of her first name. It was the first time that L ever called her anything.

"Then I'll just make sure you guys get to him before he gets to me. Either way, I'm still going to die. It may be sooner, if he gets to me first or later," Ayumu said climbing the stairs to her room and opening the door. L followed her inside.

"What do you mean, Ayumu-chan?" L asked. Ayumu noted the tone of concern in his voice.

"Everybody's gonna die anyway. It depends on us how long it's gonna be," Ayumu said flatly. Somehow, L detected that she is hiding something from him. He chose to ignore this. Why is he feeling concern for this girl? Wasn't he the man with no emotions or feelings? Then why should he feel bothered with this girl being a potential victim of the criminal he's tracking down?

"Aren't you going to your room, L? It's quite late already," Ayumu asked L who sat himself on the chair by Ayumu's bed.

"Can I stay here for tonight? I'm quite tired to go to my room. Your room is nearer," L asked sucking on his thumb, looking at the girl.

"Whatever you want," Ayumu answered indifferently and went inside the bathroom to change to her night clothes. She came out minutes later, wearing a black tank top and skimpy shorts of the same color. "Aren't you going to change?" She inquired the detective who is now lying comfortably on her queen-sized bed with his hands behind his head, looking at her.

"I wear the same thing any time of the day. So, it is understandable that I wear this when I sleep also. I'm comfortable with it," L answered still looking unblinkingly at the girl.

"Oh, alright then," Ayumu said and walked over to the sofa. She knew the detective is going to sleep in her bed so she had to sleep on the sofa. _Hmpf! What a gentleman! _Ayumu told herself mentally.

"Ayumu-chan," L called out from the bed, getting up and peering at her lying down on the sofa.

"Hmm?" Ayumu murmured.

"Don't sleep on the sofa. That's made for sitting. Come here. This is where you should sleep. This is the one made for people to sleep in," L said beckoning her to come to the bed. Ayumu chuckled. The guy's reasoning is flawless. She walked towards the bed and pulled the blanket. L scooted aside a little to make room for her underneath it.

"See, It's much more comfortable her than there on the sofa," L spoke after Ayumu had lain down beside him. Ayumu laughed and curled up. She was soon sleeping. L chuckled at how fast the girl fell asleep. _She must be very tired. _He told himself and allowed himself to be taken into dream land too.

It was a few hours later that L was awoken by Ayumu thrashing and screaming. L got up to take a better look at the girl. She was having a nightmare.

"Ayumu-chan," L called out loudly seeral times but the girl wouldn't wake up. He shook her violently and finally she opened her eyes.

"He's coming," Ayumu said shakily looking L straight at the face.

"Who's coming?" L asked holding her shoulders to keep her steady.

"I don't know but – but he's after me! He's gonna kill me!" Ayumu answered tears spilling from her eyes. L felt bad seeing a girl cry. But then, it was his _first _time to see a girl cry. He gently wiped her tears with his thumb and without knowing it, he hugged her.

"No one's going after you. It was a nightmare," he said patting her back awkwardly trying to suppress her tears.

"But – it seemed so real!" Ayumu cried out.

"Ayumu. No one's going to kill you. I will catch them before they get to you, I promise," L said. And he knows me had meant what he said.

"Well, let's get back on the case then," Ayumu said making to get up.

"But we've just gone to bed," L exclaimed letting go of her.

"After the nightmare, I could not sleep anymore. I don't feel safe," Ayumu said.

"No, you've worked yourself hard enough for today, I'll make sure you go to sleep," L said pulling her back to the bed.

"But –," Ayumu's words were cut off when she felt L's arms around her. Suddenly, she felt very safe beside him.

"There, you feel safer now?" L asked.

"Yes, definitely more secure," Ayumu said unconsciously pressing herself against L's body. His natural body heat made her feel that she is safe with this guy.

"I'm not any good in babysitting. So I'll just have to ask you to go to sleep. Don't worry yourself anymore. I guarantee you that you'll be safe as long as I am here," L said.

"Ok, boss," Ayumu chuckled at her own joke and closed her eyes. A few minutes later, L felt her breathing becoming heavy. She had finally fallen asleep. L drew her closer and smelled her scent. _Mmmm…strawberries, my favorite. I guess I'm going to like this girl a lot. _It was the last thought L had before falling asleep.

END OF CHAPTER 3

* * *

A/N: This one is pretty long and it took me a while writing this one. I'm so sorry if there are a lot of computer terms in here. I thought about this concept while picking a course in college..


	4. Time is Ticking

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I only own my OC.**

--Chapter 4--

--Time is Ticking--

Ayumu woke up as a ray of sunlight fell on her face blinding her view as she opened her eyes. The sun is already up and so she rubbed her eyes to look at the room around her. Yes, she slept with L that night. She looked at the side where L had laid down last night only to see that he was no longer there. She got up and went inside the bathroom to take a shower. Soon, she was in the main room where all the investigations are conducted. She found L sitting on his chair eating some cake.

"Good morning Ayumu-chan. Have some breakfast. But, we only have cake here," L said pointing to the tray of cake in front of him.

"That would be alright," Ayumu said. She usually does not eat at the headquarters. She would wake and leave early to board the train that would take her to her school. She would then eat her breakfast at school.

"Eat quickly. I think the task force is coming any time now," L said thought fully, setting down his empty plate and standing up.

"L, I – ," Ayumu blurted out. She wanted to thank him for what he did for her last night. But, how?

"Yes?" L asked giving her a quizzical look.

"I just wanted to thank you for – for last night," Ayumu finished sheepishly playing with her spoon.

"That was no problem. I think I'm starting to like you a lot now. And, I like the smell of your bath cream. I do love strawberries," L said walking to the computer. Ayumu blushed and busied herself with her cake.

Ten minutes later, the task force arrived and L turned his chair to face the task force. Everyone fell silent and awaited for L to speak.

"Everyone, we had a lead. Last night, Ayumu-chan and I pulled out an all-nighter and she cleverly hacked the units of all the victims. They are all brilliant IT students that have got a flair for hacking. The killer, it seems is connecting from a commercial establishment and it's therefore it's impossible to pinpoint who it really is," L said. The task force gaped at him. No, there's nothing impossible for L, right? They have not heard clearly right?

"Then that's it, isn't it? We're at a dead end. What use is that lead? How can we find out who it is?" Takeshi, the oldest of the task force said. For once, L was lost for words. He did not think of that one. How? How are they going to be able to track down the criminal when what they have unearthed from the victims' computers led them to a dead end?

"Haven't anyone of you ever interrogated the witnesses?" Ayumu asked from where she was sitting a little away from the task force members. Everyone fell silent. Ayumu interpreted it as a no. "Well, I'm not L or something, but I really think you should interview the witnesses. At least we could get a general idea of how the criminal looks like. I mean, we don't have any powers and we can't stand alone by ourselves. We need other people to help us too," Ayumu reasoned out at which the task force members gave her weird looks.

"Hmn…I think Ayumu-chan is right. Go and find as many credible witnesses as possible. Ask them to describe what the killer looks like. I want separate sketches for each victim. Just to compare," L said picking up a lollipop and sucking at it thoughtfully. The task force members stood up and left one by one.

Both sat on the ends of the rectangular table looking at each other. Both seemed to be thinking over what to say to the other but failing to say anything.

"L…"

"Ayumu-chan…"

"You first," Ayumu stated smiling at L. He bit his thumb before speaking.

"Thank you for saving me back there," He said smiling. It was the first time Ayumu ever saw him smile and it was quite pleasant to see.

"That was nothing. I thought they had done it already and has the report ready, the way they had looked at me back there. That was what most police would normally do," Ayumu reasoned out.

"I think they have overlooked that fact knowing that they are working under me. Some may think I'm a magician and can pull out a conclusion from a top hat. Now, it's your turn," L said looking directly at the girl looking opposite him.

"Thank you for last night. I don't know why but I really felt very secure when you're beside me. Usually when I'm visited by nightmares I can no longer sleep for the rest of the night. But, I don't know. I don't know what's it in you that made me sleep that night. Any, I felt comfort," Ayumu said starting to blush. She buried her face in her hands ashamed to show the detective what effect he is having on her.

"Actually, Aymu-chan. That was the best sleep I ever had in my entire life. And I must say, I also felt comfortable with you beside me," L answered as he continued to stare at the girl before him. It was as if he was memorizing every inch of her. Ayumu, unable to take all the uneasiness and stood up and walked to the computer. L followed her.

She chose to use L's computer and plugged it to the electric socket and pressed the on button. She waited as the machine hummed to life. Once the compute is on, she connected it to the internet and checked on her mails and forums.

"Ayumu-chan, tell me, is it hard hacking through systems?" L asked.

"Well, I guess I have gotten used to it already but beginners usually find it difficult. Hey, why don't I teach you how to hack?" Ayumu said suddenly having a spark of inspiration.

"But, it's against the principles of justice. It's breaking into someone else's privacy," L replied.

"Look who's talking. You hired _me _to break into these people's privacy, didn't you? Now you're talking about invasion of privacy when you're resorting to such means to solve a case," Ayumu snorted.

"But –," L was still torn between the thoughts of learning something new and interesting and his sense of justice.

"Look, it's not like you're going to use it like our suspect does. It's just about challenging yourself on gaining access on the most difficult tasks in hacking. Just do it like I do. Do it just to prove that you can," Ayumu said drawing her chair close to L's.

"Well, alright then. Just to prove that I can," L answered.

Ayumu immediately stood up and let L sit on her chair and positioned herself on L's usual place and began to teach the detective how to hack. It was like teaching an eager child how to read or how to write. He followed all of her instructions perfectly and listened intently to her explanations. Soon, he was learning.

"Great! You've hacked into your first system!" Ayumu exclaimed as system files unknown presented themselves before the detective and the student. L stared in awe at the computer screen though the expression on his face did not register any emotion.

"Did I – really do that?" L managed to say a few moments later.

"Yes you did. You've hacked into the National Health Department's systems. That's great! Now, if you remember how we did it you can basically break into similar systems. Only – ," Ayumu's voice faltered as she saw the computer's screen flicker for a few seconds. She quickly grabbed the mouse and closed any window that was open and opened a word processing program. She randomly pressed letters on the keyboard. Each appeared at least a second late from typing. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Dammit, we've been infiltrated!" Ayumu shrieked as she grabbed a copy of her tracking program. She runs it immediately on the unit tapping the table impatiently as the program run at a very slow pace. After all, that's what you can expect from a computer that's been hacked or has been infected by a virus. L watched silently beside her biting his thumb as he did so. Could it be that they have been tracked?

"I knew it!" Ayumu cried. Tears were threatening to fall down her cheeks again.

"What is it?" L asked. There is panic in his voice now.

"We've been hacked by our criminal. He – he got there before us," Ayumu sighed as she stood up and kicked the plug of the computer. She did not bother even to shut it down first. Withour saying a word, she climbed up the stairs leading to her room and buried her face on her pillow as the tears that had been threatening to fall finally spilled our from her eyes.

Without her knowledge, L had followed her upstairs and he is now standing framed on the doorway. If her tears last night had made him feel miserable, then the feeling he is having right now while watching her cry her eyes out must be dying.

"Ayumu-chan," he said weakly as he approached her slowly. Hearing his voice, Ayumu straightened up and wiped he tears quickly.

"L," Ayumu said acknowledging his presence.

"It's alright. We'll catch him," L said putting his arm around her. Somehow, he felt that he could ease her pain by doing this.

"But – he got to us before we got him," Ayumu said sobbing. L tightened his grip on her, hugging her.

"We'll get to him in the end," L said reassuringly, resting Ayumu's head on his shoulder.

"But –," Ayumu looked up at him, their face was so close to each other. He could see the tears clinging to her eyelashes. He wiped her tears with his thumb, still looking at her face. No, he did not like her. He _loves _her. He never knew this foreign feeling before but, as his deductions told him, he did love the girl before him. The way he wanted to always be around her, the way her voice sounded so good to his ears, the way the tears of the girl could make him feel miserable. Her happiness is also his happiness. Her miseries are also his miseries. Without knowing it, without even thinking about it, he closed the gab between them and brought his lips to hers.

Ayumu gasped in surprise but returned the kiss. He flicked his tongue to her lips, asking for entrance and she granted him that. He entered happily and explored every corner of her mouth. She had also gained entrance of his mouth and they are now locked in a battle…

They broke the kiss minutes later for loss of breath. Their faces were flushed. Both were too shy to look at the other. L was the first to speak up.

"Ayumu-chan. I'm sorry for that," L said meekly choosing to look at his hands rather than on Ayumu.

"That – was the best feeling I ever had in my whole life," Ayumu said staring at L. He lifted his head to see her smiling.

"Really?" L asked his eyes widening with happiness.

"Yes," Ayumu said widening her smile.

"Same here, too," L answered.

"I don't wanna die without love. But, I guess I have found it at the right time," Ayumu said, and with that, she hugged L.

"Time is ticking, Ayumu-chan, let's cath ourselves a killer," L said and with that, both stood up and returned to the main office.

A/N: finally, some kissing going on! It took me quite sometime to write this one coz I thought I have already run out of ideas. But, here it is!!


	5. People Lie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I only own my OC.**

* * *

--Chapter 5--

--People Lie--

* * *

"Eru! Eru!" came the calls of the members of the task force members. It has been a week now since L had ordered them to interrogate the witnesses of the murders of the IT students. L turned his swivel chair towards the direction of the voices.

"Any leads?" He asked sucking at a lollipop as he said so.

"We haven't got any character sketches –," Hanazawa, a medium built young officer began to explain. L gave him a dark look that clearly meant murder. " – None of the witnesses were able to see the face clearly. However, they described the suspect to be a female, a medium body frame, slim, with long black hair and has pale skin. They all assumed that she may be around the age of a university student," Hanazawa hurried on. L's brows relaxed after that.

"Any more details? Did the witnesses notice anything strange?" L asked again surveying the team with his eyes.

"Well, they thought the suspect was a friend or acquaintance of the victim. The suspect seems to know the victim enough but the victim looked unsure. However, they seemed to be lured by the false sense of security," Takeshi explained.

"That's it!" Ayumu cried out of nowhere. She was, as usual, sitting on her chair in front of the computer.

"What is it?" the task force members asked n chorus.

"Hacked anything?" Inshou, the youngest of the task force members approached her.

"No, I was just merely typing something for a school report. It's too dangerous to go online now that our suspect's gotten into my system. However, listening to your conversation brought me to a conclusion. I think I know now how our suspect kills our victims," Ayumu said a triumphant smile on her face.

"How?" the task force asked once again in unison.

"She's a poser," Ayumu said. Seeing the puzzled look on the task force member's faces, she went on to explain. "See, in the internet, we have a lot of dating sites and those for social networking. We also have chat rooms and the likes. In there, you create a profile and include a few details about yourself like your location, your name, etc. You can also include a brief description of yourself. You see, in the internet, nobody can verify your true identity. So, you can tell your network that you own a house in New York, that your father's job is as a CEO of a corporation in Silicon Valley and that your mother stays here in Japan as a bank manager and you study at Tou-Oh University and nobody will know that you're lying. Same goes for our criminal. You see, the victims were idiots when it comes to the online world. They believed so much in the privacy policy set by the websites. They have posted a lot of things about themselves tat it would be virtually easy for you to know much about that person. What's more, our suspect has broken into the victims' computer and has found out a lot about them by looking their files. Let's put it this way: our suspect pretends that she is someone the victim may have met in a party which is very common, them being university students, and lures them with, as inspector Takeshi has stated it, 'a false sense of security' and she goes in for the kill. How, exactly did these people die?" Ayumu asked the task force members who are gaping at her. She sounds very much like L.

"A shot or a stab in the body. Mostly, it's the torso, the suspect goes for," Inshou answered when nobody did.

"Have you heard of RPGs? Most of them has an objective is to kill all your enemies and his allies to become the greatest, the most supreme of all the beings in the world where the game is set. It's not like Super Mario where he just jumps at weird mushroom-like moving objects and shoots pellets on turtles. It's a battle of supremacy. You earn points depending on how you kill the enemies and the difficulty of the situations surrounding it. I think there is one game that has been talked about in the underground community where the player has to work his way into people's lives and kill them in the end. The main objective is to get close enough to stab the enemy. I think our suspect is playing her own version of an RPG," Ayumu said. Her mouth suddenly felt dry from all the talking. It felt good now that the task force believes her and listens to her and now that she's got L by her side.

"But that's just sick!" Inshou exclaimed.

"I know. But no criminal is in their right mind, are they?" Ayumu sighed.

"So, the bottom line is that people lie. You lie so that you can skip the scolding. You lie so that you can keep your job. You lie to get that girl to go and do naughty with you. And our suspect also lie to kill those who are threatening to take her position as the greatest hacker of the generation," L said standing up from his chair and walked over to the tray of sweets to select which one to eat. "Ayumu-chan," He said facing the girl. "She's got into our system, right? How about doing vice versa?" L said.

"Sure thing!" Ayumu said. Suddenly, the prospect that she might be in serious danger because of what she is doing seemed so light. Now that Ayumu's got L, everything seems to be alright.

A few hours later after the task force members went home, Ayumu finally got into the system of the suspect. She frowned and heaved a great sigh, making L stand up and go by her side.

"Why, the long face?" L asked.

"It's virtually useless. It's a public computer you see. And delving in deeper will only make the system worse. Remember what I told you when we cracked the system of the victims?" Ayumu asked turning to L.

"About the systems never going to be the same again?" L answered.

"Exactly. I don't wanna mess it up considering that the suspect is using a public computer. I just need to know her identity. The question is, how," Ayumu furrowed her brows in concentration trying to find a means to know the suspect's identity. Minutes later, she got hold of a reliable e-mail address.

L watched over her shoulder as she ran a program that will search for anything that has that e-mail address in it and got hold of a few forum posts and a profile. She opened the profile and looked through it. A university-aged girl stared back at her from the picture with a fake smile plastered to her face. The name was Hanazakarino Ayako. L watched as Ayumu's face changed from the look of interest to the look of surprise.

"Nani?" L asked.

"But, I know her! She is a senior in university. She's one of the top students and the pride of everyone. We even competed against each other during University Day. But, somehow, I won against her. She disappeared a few weeks after that and, to think of it, that was when all the killings had started," Ayumu explained to L.

"So, it's positive that she's our suspect?" L said bringing his face close to Ayumu's that was still looking straight at the monitor.

"I'm quite sure. I knew her a bit being under the same department as her's. That girl hates to lose. So, she particularly loathed me sine I beat her during that contest," Ayumu sighed, deciding to shut down the computer. She jumped when she noticed how close L's face is to her's.

"L! Just what is it that you want?" Ayumu asked.

Without a word, L picked her up bridal style and brought her to her room. He then laid down beside her and put his arms around her pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'm tired I wanna go to sleep. But, I can't sleep without you beside me," L said in a somewhat cute voice.

"Ha! You wanted to sleep in the same bed with me? But that just aint right, you know? You're not even my boyfriend yet!" Ayumu said in a voice feigning innocence.

"Well then, how about now?" L asked in a mocking voice bringing her, if it was possible, closer to him.

"Well, I need to think it through though," Ayumu said in a mock thoughtful voice, staring at the ceiling. L shifted and positioned himself on top of her and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Will that help you think?" L asked with a smirk on his face. Ayumu never knew that L could be that playful but she continued on her little game.

"Hmn, I guess so. But I think I need a second option," Ayumu said, still in that mocking voice, a smile playing on her lips. L once again kissed her on the lips but this time, it was deeper. He poked Ayumu on the side, making her gasp and he got what he wanted. He thrust his tongue inside of her mouth and explored it's every corners. _Hmn, strawberries. _ Ayumu thought to herself as she tasted L inside of her mouth. She gamely returned the kiss and they had a little battle of tongues neither cared who will win. Finally, when they were both out of breath, they broke the kiss.

"If that still would not help, I don't know what can," L finally managed to say, still trying to catch his breath.

"Don't worry. I think I have made a decision already," Ayumu said smiling.

"Which is?" L asked cocking an eyebrow.

"That I wanted to do this everyday with you. And, yes, you _can _sleep in my bed anytime you like, with me in it," Ayumu anwered.

"Oh, you playful neko," L said as he pulled Ayumu in a tight embrace, the girl giggling madly as L tickled what he knows to be her sensitive parts.

Outside, the snow started falling as a hacker named Ayako smiled to herself. The monitor in front of her has displayed dozens of information about her next target: Kuroda Ayumu, the girl who beat her in that contest during University Day. The same girl that most of the guys in university would go for. But, there's no need to look through her profile. She is going to kill her no matter what. It would be her last glorious act to regain her throne as the prettiest and smartest hacker of her generation. She would kill Ayumu no matter how hard it is.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took a while. I was kinda busy with my pc since it has broken down and I was busy repairing it…lolz…well, I hope you guys enjoyed this. We are pretty close to the ending now!!


	6. Remembrance Day

WARNING: This chapter contains spoilers on L's real name!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I only own my OC.**

* * *

--Chapter 6--

--Remembrance Day--

* * *

_Dear Miss Kuroda Ayumu,_

_Good day! The Tsubasa Children's Orphanage would like to invite you to be the guest performer of our annual Christmas Presentation alongside the Tubasa Children's Orphanage Symphony Orchestra and the Tsubasa Children's Choir. You can visit the orphanage anytime this week for further arrangements about your performance._

_This year's Christmas Presentation's aim is to raise funds for the school needs of the orphans housed by the orphanage and we intend to invite several talented orphans who had once resided within our facilities._

_We hope for your kind cooperation regarding this matter._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Daniel Brown_

_Director_

_Tsubasa Children's Orphanage_

Ayumu read the letter through again. She had been missing the orphanage she had stayed for a good part of her life. And, opportunity presented itself in the form of this invitation. She then remembered how, every Christmas, she would be playing the other keyboard that she was so good at – the piano – in front of many rich people to raise funds for the orphanage. She remembered how she loses all sense of time when she plays her favorite pieces like those of the famous composers namely: Mozart, Bach and Palchebel in a grand piano in the orphanage's music room. She would not realize it was time for dinner already. She would just be pulled back to reality when Daniel comes in, smiling at her telling her it was dinner time.

"That seems interesting, Ayumu," L voiced out her thought. Since they 'officially' became a couple, he had decided to ditch the chan part of her name and just called her by her first name. Ayumu jumped from shock. Once again, L was 'shoulder surfing' behind her. This was one of Ayumu's pet peeves since it would be so much o a giveaway when someone else is doing it. But if it was L doing the 'shoulder surfing' it seems pretty normal. After all, her boyfriend is one of the world's greatest detectives.

She gave L a stern look and folded her letter carefully and placed it inside it's envelope. She then stood up and placed her hands on her hips. To other guys, it is a warning sign for then to retreat but L stared at her nonchalantly, waiting for her sermon to begin.

"Relly, L. You shouldn't be looking at my letters. Especially over my shoulder," Ayumu stated raising an eyebrow which seems to disappear under her side-swept bangs.

"Hmn…I'm sorry then, I won't do it again," L said waving a hand as if to wave the matter aside. Ayumu's eyebrows still went, if it was possible, higher. She never knew that the great detective L could apologize. Is this the effect of love on the detective?

"Well, you're right," Ayumu said changing the subject of their argument. "It is interesting. I think I'd better drop by the orphanage tomorrow. I do miss that place," Ayumu said smiling. L nodded and pulled her to a badly-needed hug.

The next day, Ayumu left the headquarters, refusing Watari's offers to accompany her to the orphanage. She wants to go alone by herself. She boarded the train and took a bus ride and soon, she was standing right in front of the gates of her former home, the Tsubasa Children's Orphanage. Her hand shook as she pressed the button of the intercom.

"Hello, Tsubasa Children's Orphanage, what can I do for you?" came a voice of a woman from the other side.

"Uhm, hello there. I'm Kuroda Ayumu I came here on invitation be Mr. Brown," she said uncertainly. What if they did not believe her and thought that she went out to sneak some chocolates from the store? But then, it hit her. She no longer lives there. Gone were the days that she and her friends were crawling under the gates to sneak some chocolates from the nearby store and getting caught by Daniel.

Moments later, the director came out and opened the gates of the orphanage for her, smiling widely. The older man motioned for Ayumu to follow him and that, she gladly did. As they walked towards the main building of the orphanage, she let her eyes wander and take in the sight of the grounds where she used to play before. There was certainly more number of swings on the playground than what she knew before and fewer boys are playing soccer by the field. Maybe they had also become addicted to computer games just like the other normal children themselves. With a pang, Ayumu was reminded of the case that she and her boyfriend had been working on. No, the killer is not going to kill these children. It's her that Ayako is after.

"Thank you for accepting our invitation," Daniel's voice, as it had usually done during her days in the orphanage, brings her back from her memoirs.

"Oh, that was nothing. I kinda missed this place too," Ayumu said, her eyes finally resting in her favorite place in the orphanage: the music room. The piano still sat there but it looked a little sad.

"No one has played the piano ever since you left," Daniel said opening the door a bit more so that the girl can enter.

"Why is that?" Ayumu said, feeling the ivory of the keyboards beneath her fingers.

"The orchestra was formed the year you left and, well, I guess the children preferred stings and wind rather than the piano. And it seems that no one else can master this piano ever since you left. It seems like, it's sad that you left," Daniel explained and with a smile, he urged the girl to play.

Ayumu, though she has not played for a long time rested her fingers on the cool ivory of the piano and started to play 'Sound of Silence'. She realized that she had finally come home. The piano, though a little off key from the years of dormancy still played the way that only she could make it. Her head swaying slightly in tune with the melody of the song, she continued playing until the song ended. She heard several claps afterwards and she opened her eyes to realize that she is surrounded by a lot of children.

"Ayumu, I would like you to meet the orchestra. They will be the ones you are playing alongside with. And, of course, the choir," Daniel said gesturing to the children surrounding the grand piano, all gaping at their beautiful visitor.

"Good morning, all of you," Ayumu said standing up and smiling at the children around her. "I hope that we will have a nice time practicing and playing together," She said and Daniel led them all out to the auditorium where all the practice is supposed to be held. Ayumu taught the children the notes of the song that she is going to play and Daniel said that it would be fit for the finale of the presentation. Ayumu left later that day after having lunch with the children and practicing some more, feeling totally enlightened and free of worry from anything regarding the computer murder cases that she is solving back at the headquarters with her boyfriend. Music is really her medicine.

But, a meeting in the train that would take her back to Tokyo gave her back the stress and the burden of her work. She was sitting in one of the seats at the end of the coach when a very pretty and familiar looking girl sat beside her. Suddenly the girl turned to her and gave a fake surprised look.

"Ayumu-chan! What a coincidence meeting you on the train like this!" The girl exclaimed. Ayumu raised her head and her heart almost stopped upon seeing who it was. Hanazakarino Ayako was smiling at her. It seemed totally fake to Ayumu but maybe it is because she knows that the girl is going to kill her.

"Oh, really! What a surprise!" Ayumu exclaimed too giving back the girl a very fake smile. When they got off at the station, Ayako turned to look at her.

"Ayumu-chan. I know we're not close to each other but, may I invite you for a cup of coffee?" Ayako asked in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"Oh, uhm, sure," Ayumu said and followed the girl.

Ayumu tried to feel for the pepper spray in her bag but she does not have any. She also does not have any protective stuff of the sort. _Oh my, how can I go so defenseless like this when I know that an insane killer is after me? _Ayumu asked herself weakly as her heart beat became faster. _Oh, gosh, is this really how I am goind to die? I never even got to say goodbye to L. I never even knew what his real name is! _Ayumu thought. Somehow, not like in the stories of a dying person, her life was not yet flashing before her eyes. Not yet…

Ayako turned and entered a cafeteria. And Ayumu, though a bit shocked still followed her inside. They sat at a table that can clearly be noticed outside and though Ayumu knows that Ayako does things to lure the victims to a false sense of security felt a bit relaxed. Surely, Ayako would never try anything in a public place like this. They both ordered their coffee and both girls began to talk.

"So, how is it going back at the university?" Ayako asked adding sugar to her coffee.

"Oh, everything's fine. Hey, I haven't seen you lately at school, Ayako-san," Ayumu said. _Because, you really are not going to school anymore. _Ayumu added to her thoughts.

"Oh, well, I've been busy with some stuff," Ayako answered. _Yeah, busy with killing hacker like yourself. _Ayumu thought bitterly. "How about you, Ayumu-chan? What have you been busy with?" the killer asked her future victim.

"Well, I've got a boyfriend who I love very much and pretty much the same. He is really a nice addition to a monotonous life," Ayumu answered. _But if you are able to kill me, then I'm afraid he would be the last best addition to my life. _Ayumu added mentally.

"Oh, gosh, I've to go. I've got an appointment to this spa with some friends and, you know, I don't want to be late, see you, Ayumu-chan! Oh, and I'll pay for those," Ayako said, pulling out her money from her bag and laying some down on the table. With that, she turned and went out of the door of the cafeteria.

Ayumu was totally caught by surprise. She thought it would be the day that she dies. Slowly and cautiously, she walked to the headquarters, every now and then checking if someone is following her but none came. She reached the headquarters safely, and heaving a great sigh, put down her bag and slumped at the sofa, pulling the nearest cake and eating that.

"You know, that's rude," L's voice came from behind her.

"Oh, what do you mean?" Ayumu asked scooting to the side allowing L to sit on the sofa and face her. He raised his hand and pointed at the cake she was eating.

"That cake – is mine," he said still pointing still.

"What? Oh, gosh, I'm sorry! I'm just – so tired," Ayumu said. She decided not to reveal to L that she had met with her killer on her way back.

"Oh, is that so? How did the rehearsal go?" L asked, taking the strawberry on top of Ayumu's cake. He's so selfish when it comes to strawberries.

"Oh, it was fine. It brought back the nice memories," Ayumu said smiling to herself.

"I guess, by your look that you are happy about it. Tell me, Ayumu, am I a nice memory too?" L asked sitting closer to her.

"Of course. You're the first guy that I have ever fallen in love with," Ayumu said chuckling. How could L ask a question like that while keeping his face straight? She had to know but that could come later.

"Then promise me that you will never look at a guy the way you look at me again. Or I'll be very jealous. I'll put them to jail," L said, planting a kiss on her forehead and hugging her.

"Ha! But that really is against any sense of justice. It's not like you, L," Ayumu said, resting her head against L's chest.

"But they are violating my right," L said, an edge in his voice.

"And what right is that, L?" Ayumu asked, looking at the always serious face of her boyfriend. How could he go all mushy like this without any expression on his face?

"My right to love you and have you only for myself. Just like our criminal is doing. Ayumu, I know you can't tell by my expression but I'm really worried about you going out today. Like she's gonna kill you now. But, I was so glad that you came back safe. I'm going to make sure that justice is served if she ever hurts you. And, you haven't given me your promise, yet," L said reverting back to where they started the serious conversation.

"Well, then, I promise you, L, that I shall never look at any man again they way I look at you," Ayumu said raising her right hand as if reciting a pledge.

She was completely knocked out of breath as L pulled her into a tight hug and placed another kiss on her lips. "Ayumu, I love you. And I hate it when my girlfriend calls me L. But it's completely necessary for security. But, just so you know, my name is Lawliet," L said kissing her again.

* * *

A/N: I think this is my longest chapter to date. I was planning on a chapter where L would discover that Ayumu's got some sort of cancer but on the last minute I rejected it coz I think it's too mushy and will not fit any of the character's personality, and I'd get a completely different ending and flow of story if I did that. I may end up rating this fic M if I continued, but, oh well, I'd like to keep it just like this…we'll see what will happen to the Christmas presentation on the next chapter….I think there will be 2-3 more chapters left in this fic, depending on how I wanted to end this thing…


	7. Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I only own my OC.**

* * *

--Chapter 7--

--Happy Birthday--

* * *

_She was completely knocked out of breath as L pulled her into a tight hug and placed another kiss on her lips. "Ayumu, I love you. And I hate it when my girlfriend calls me L. But it's completely necessary for security. But, just so you know, my name is Lawliet," L said kissing her again_

When the lovers broke apart, it was to hear the computer buzzing and a large old English style W appeared on the screen blocking everything else from view.

"L, we've got a new victim!" Watari from the other side said.

"What? When?" L said turning to look at Ayumu as if to check if she is still alive.

"Just now. We've got a picture from the crime scene," Watari said. "I'm going to send it to your e-mail right away," and with that, the large letter W disappeared. Another buzz came as L received the crime scene photos in his mailbox. As quickly as he can, he opened it to see a picture of a boy sprawled in a snow-flecked garage, a stab in the part where his heart is located.

"But, that's my classmate! He sits two rows behind me in Computer Programming 1! He's not even that good in class, usually, he's the one who does not comply with the professor's requirements," Ayumu said. "It's not Ayako-san's style at all," She stated furrowing her brows deep in thought.

"Wait, there's something funny about this picture, look," L pointed at the corner where blood seemed to be formed into letters.

"Let's zoom it in," Ayumu said and grabbed the mouse, zooming that part of the picture.

The two stared to the monitor screen, trying to decipher what was written in blood. After all, it could be some hidden message the killer is sending them. It could be a taunt, or a clue.

"A-yumu-chan," L read out aloud. "This maybe Hanazakarino after all," He said eyeing his girlfriend in concern. Then, he paged Watari, telling him to keep his eyes open for any other killings.

Soon, picture by picture of several crime scenes presented itself in L's mailbox. The detective, not knowing what to do, just printed them out for further investigation. Ayumu, however, cannot take it anymore so she stood up.

"Where are you off too?" L asked. He was afraid that his girlfriend might do something that may endanger her life.

"I'm just going to look for a magnifying glass to examine the pictures. I'm not going to do anything silly. I promise," Ayumu said noticing the look of concern in L's eyes.

It was almost 3:00 in the morning when Watari's e-mails stopped coming. L gratefully sat beside Ayumu as she arranged the crime scene photos according to the time it took place. Tears were spilling down as she realized that the victims were her classmates in university. Some of them not even familiar to her by name but only be face.

"Clearly, it's a taunt to me by Ayako-san," Ayumu said, trying to stem the flow of tears. L quickly wiped them away by his hand ang grabbed the magnifying glass from Ayumu's hand, searching for a clue. It went on for about thirty minutes until, finally, L laid down the last photo sighing.

He turned to look at Ayumu, who was still sobbing by his side. He patted her back and wiped her tears again. Ayumu noticed that his hands were very cold and was shaking.

"What's the matter, L?" She asked.

"I – got the message," L said, averting his eyes and staring far away. He cannot bear to look at his Ayumu. Not now that he has read the killer's message to his girlfriend.

"Well, what is it?" Ayumu said, pressing her body against L's. L gulped and looked at his girlfriend. She was so beautiful even after crying.

"It says 'Ayumu-chan, I love the piano. I'll see you on Christmas!' I don't know what it means," L said. He was perspiring. Why is it that Ayumu had to be this physically close to him? Doesn't she know the effect of what she's doing on him? She's having him show that clearly, he was a normal male too. And males, they have their needs.

"Could it be?" Ayumu murmured.

"What is that?" L asked, turning to look at her which is a big mistake. Her body was pressed so close to his, he could almost feel her heart beating in her chest.

"She's set my dying day. I think she's planning to kill me the day that I will play the piano on the Christmas Presentation of the orphanage," Ayumu said. It was a wonder how she kept her voice calm and collected after knowing that the criminal had set her dying day.

"Ayumu," L said cupping her chin. "Tell me, are you scared?" L asked looking at her straight to the eye trying to ignore the signals his body his sending to him.

"I honestly don't know," Ayumu answered. "Since I started working on this case I knew that I might die doing it. But, when we got together, I was kind of surer of my actions. And I was not afraid at all in dying now that I know that someone loves me. All my life I have been looking for someone to care for me and now, here you are," Ayumu finished her statement looking at L. "Why is your face so flushed? Did you drink anything?" She asked noticing how red L's face is.

Suddenly, L picked her up bridal style and took her to her room, locking the door as they entered. He laid her down on the bed and pounced on her, kissing her with so much passion as if it was the first time they ever kissed. Ayumu happily returned the kiss somehow sensing what her boyfriend is up to.

Her suspicions were confirmed as L's hands traveled downward and inside the shirt she was wearing cupping her breast. Ayumu inhaled deeply at the unfamiliar yet totally satisfying sensation that L's hand could only bring to her. But L groaned and pulled her shirt above her head to finally get rid of that obstruction.

"You are so unfair, Lawliet!" Ayumu blurted out.

"Why is that?" L asked playfully his finger tracing circles in Ayumu's stomach.

"You take off my shirt and you won't even bother to take off yours!" Ayumu exclaimed. It was the natural assertive nature of the woman that turned on L even more.

"Why don't you do it yourself then?" L asked playfully. Ayumu sat up in frustration and hastily removed L's shirt.

"Now that's a far more greater view than what I have seen so far," Ayumu eclaimed and with that L forced her back on the bed and started trailing kisses on her neck down to her collarbone, then her chest until he was above the exposed part of her breasts.

"You really smell like strawberries. Which makes me want to eat you more," L smirked, his hands reaching out behind Ayumu, unhooking the clasp of her bra.

Ayumu gasped as her breasts were exposed to air, her nipples quickly jumping into attention. L smiled and took one of them into his mouth, tracing circles around it and finally sucking on it as if he was a baby hungry for milk, or rather, sugar. His right hand reached for the other one and began playing with her left breast, pinching and massaging it. Ayumu arched her back in pleasure giving him better access to her breasts.

L then felt a tug on his jeans and realized that Ayumu's hand has found its way down there without him noticing.

"Anxious, aren't we?" L asked as he began to undo the buttons of Ayumu's pants, leaving her underwear behind. L sat back for a moment to admire the picture before him. She still looked beautiful even when she's it lying before him almost naked. She was like a goddess and not just some cheap whore.

"Get back to work, you perverted detective," Ayumu said, bringing L down to her lips, kissing him fiercly. L detected the urgency in her voice and proceeded to tease and please his girlfriend even more.

His lips traveled way beyond her breasts and down her stomach, tracing circles around her bellybutton and finally landing between her legs. He touched her love hole through her panties and felt her shiver. His hands traveled to her hips and slowly, teasingly, he lowered her panties revealing her full nudity to the detective. She gasped as his finger traced her sensitive part and proceeded to enter her.

She was quite unfamiliar with the feeling of being stretched but she got used to it quickly and started bucking her hips in motion with L's finger, moaning and squirming as she did so. Slowly, he added another finger. This time, Ayumu is ready for it and she began enjoying the sensation. When L added another finger, Ayumu felt a pang of pain but she ignored it nonetheless. Not when she is starting to enjoy what he is doing to her. Not now. She reached down and tugged at L's pants again.

This time, the detective took the hint and removed his pants together with his boxers. Ayumu's eyes widened as she saw L's manhood before her. He was, let's say, very well endowed. However, L seemed indifferent at his loss of clothing and continued what he was doing to Ayumu as if there was no disturbance. This time, his fingers were thrusting harder and waster.

"Gaah, you're such a cruel detective! Why are you – oh, gosh! L, I can't take it anymore!" Ayumu screamed bucking her hips faster to meet L's hands. L smirked knowing that is girlfriend is going to come any minute now.

"You like this, cupcake?" L asked. He wanted to hear what she felt when he is doing this.

"YES! Yes, I like it. L! I need you now inside me! NOOOW!" Ayumu screamed as she reached her peak and came in L's hands. L continued thrusting, easing away the tension as her muscles tightened around his fingers.

Next thing Ayumu knew was that L brought her legs up to his shoulders and he was eyeing her with concern on his face.

"We don't have to do this you, know. I mean, we don't need to go this far if you're not ready. You know I'm love you but I'm not ready for you to get hurt," L said.

"Oh, dammit, you're saying that now? You started this! I'm going to be fine," Ayumu answered back. She can't take it anymore. She needs to feel friction. She needs him in her now.

"Well, alright then, but this is going to hurt," L said, directing the tip of his erection to her entrance.

"I'm going to be fine. Just – take it slowly," Ayumu said as she bit her bottom lip and prepared for the assault.

"Just relax. It will only hurt more if you're tensing up," L told her and began entering her. Then, he met the barrier. He looked up at her again and asked. "Are you really, really sure that you want this?" He was giving her a last option before he came to the point where he could no longer control himself.

"I'm sure I'm ready," Ayumu said, involuntarily bucking her hips in frustration.

It all happened so suddenly. L was able to enter her completely as Ayumu screamed from the pain. She had involuntarily moved causing her to be de-virginized all of a sudden. L bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead as he always did when she was in despair, pain and frustration. Only now, he was the one causing her to feel all of these at the same time. He did not move at once. He waited for her to get accustomed to the sensation of being filled up. At last, Ayumu looked at him and whispered.

"L, please move," She commanded and with that, L began thrusting into her. First it was slow. Ayumu, totally enjoying the sensation began bucking her hips to meet him, emitting low, throaty moans from her as he did so.

Their body movements soon became faster as each of them sensed the tension building up in their lower regions.

"L, faster!" Ayumu urged her boyfriend, her fingernails raking his back leaving red traces on his pale flushed skin. L happily obeyed as he felt the urgency too and began thrusting harder and faster inside his girlfriend. Ayumu raised her hips to meet each thrust, whispering his name on his ears as she did so. Finally, she tensed up and L felt her muscles tighten around his manhood as she came with an earth-shattering orgasm, screaming and calling his names. He continues his thrusting motions feeling his own orgasm building up in his abdomen. With a final hard thrust, he came inside of Ayumu, screaming her name as he saw fireworks explode behind his eyes.

He collapsed beside her after a few moments withdrawing from inside her. He looked at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"How was that, love?" he asked.

"That was great!" Ayumu said, turning to look at the clock on the desktop. It was now 5:00 in the morning. "Hey, what date is it today?" Ayumu asked so suddenly.

"Why? Is it important?" L asked.

"I just want to know," Ayumu answered.

"Since yesterday was the 17th, then today is December 18," L answered.

"L, today is my 19th birthday," Ayumu told her boyfriend.

"For real?" L asked.

"Yes," Ayumu answered.

"I never got you a gift. What would you want?" L asked.

"Shh…tonight was the best birthday gift I ever had. And just being with you is the best feeling in the world," Ayumu said and a few moments later, the lovers fell into a much needed slumber.

* * *

A/N: This wasn't supposed to happen but some friend of mine in ym messaged me and told me 'have them make love!!' well, the pressure was too much so, I decided to write this one and postpone the Christmas Presentation thingy until next chapter. As you noticed, I have changed my rating to M now that this chapter is up. Well, it's not very good since I do not picture L as a guy who will actually do 'that' but, whatever, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise, the next one is the Christmas Presentation. No one will get in the way this time!


	8. I Don't Like Mondays

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I only own my OC.**

* * *

--Chapter 8--

--I Don't Like Mondays--

* * *

December 23. It is only two days to go before the Christmas Presentation of the Tsubasa Children's Orphanage. To Ayumu and L however, it is only two days before they fight to kill. And one last thing is that Ayumu's got a problem, a great dilemma. She does not know how to ask L out to watch her play at the presentation. She knows that he's such a monotonous man and does not believe in occasions like Christmas saying it was just a fake one where everybody is supposed to be happy. Ayumu mentally agreed with him but she should not be fazed. She took several deep breaths before approaching L who is sitting on the couch, eating another one of his strawberry cakes.

"Uhm, L, I've got something to tell you," Ayumu started but L quickly answered.

"No, you can't be pregnant!" L answered his eyes widening.

"L, it's not about that! Listen to me first," Ayumu answered giving her boyfriend stern looks. Ever since what happened between them that night, L had been extremely jumpy about anything that she would tell him in a serious manner.

"What is it then?" L asked. He was quick to go back to his usual toneless voice.

"Uhm, you know that I will be singing and playing the piano on the presentation of the orphanage," Ayumu started. L nodded to tell her that he was listening. "And, well, they allowed us to invite at least two people to watch us perform, free of charge. And, I was wondering –," Ayumu's statement was cut off when L spoke.

"Of course I will watch. What makes you think that I will leave you alone there? And it's not just because a mad killer is after you. I've never seen you touch anything except the computers and me so, seeing you play the piano is such a great change. And to think of it, I have never even heard you sing," L said smiling at his girlfriend who was clearly taken aback by his reaction. She had been expecting him to formulate reasons as to why he cannot come. Ayumu moved over to where L was and hugged him so tight he was knocked out of breath for a few seconds then, he smiled.

"Oh, L! You are so great!" Ayumu exclaimed planting a kiss on his cheeks and standing up to leave.

"And where are you going?" L asked his girlfriend.

"To the orphanage. We're going to fit the costumes. Not that it is really categorized as costumes since most of what we are going to wear is our own clothes. And I'm going to get you and Watari invitations. Just so that nobody thinks some weird looking panda-eyed man with a very prim and proper old man is going to gate crash into the presentation," Ayumu said checking her makeup in the mirror.

"You're going alone?" L asked his girlfriend.

"Of course not. Watari is going with me and you'll be left here all alone with just you and your thoughts," Ayumu told L, gave him a wink, and left with Watari. It took quite a while before L had absorbed what she had meant.

"You crazy girl," He chuckled and went on with his work.

Ayumu entered the auditorium and was welcomed by the children and Daniel. She smiled at him as she saw the children fitting in their angel wings and pretending to be angels.

"Daniel, this is Watari. He's my boyfriend's father," Ayumu lied, introducing Watari to Daniel. The men shook hands and proceeded to talk about donations and other things connected with the Christmas presentation.

"Ms. Kuroda, here are your wings, try it!" A child called out to Ayumu, handing her the largest and the most different wings of them all. Ayumu touched the light feathers covering the wings and instantly, some of the glitters of the wings had clung to her hand.

"Ayumu-chan," Daniel said from behind her. "That is the most beautiful of all the wings. But may I ask you, why did you choose that color?" Daniel asked again. She was asked that question before when they placed the orders for the wings to be made. Everyone has the freewill to choose any color they want their wings to be and Ayumu chose the most peculiar color you would ever want for wings.

"I have my reasons, Daniel," Ayumu replied once again. Daniel sighed and decided not to press on the matter anymore. "You'll be playing the finale song. The children asked me if you could be the 'princess of the angels' it's not really a part of the theme but the children loved you so much," Daniel said changing the topic of their conversation.

"Sure, anything that would make the children happy," Ayumu smiled at Daniel, still stroking the feathers of her wings. It was not long before Ayumu and Watari turned to leave, Ayumu clutching two invitations in her hand.

They boarded L's BMW and speeded off to the highway. Ayumu's hand traveled to the radio but Watari's hand stopped her. Ayumu looked inquiringly to the old man.

"Ayumu, I have wanted to talk to you personally. Ever since – ever since you and L got together," Watari told the girl sitting beside him.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Ayumu asked.

"I have known L ever since he came to The Wammy House," Watari began.

"The Wammy House?" Ayumu asked. She does not know the place at all.

"It's an orphanage for children with special talents. It is where L came from," Watari explained. "He had started his detective work there at the age of eight. He then became known as the three greatest detectives in history, L, Erald Coil, and Danuve," Watari continued.

"What has this got to do with me?" Ayumu asked fearing the worst.

"Ever since you two got together, I have noticed that L's reasoning abilities greatly increased. I am afraid that, by any twist of fate that you two broke up, L's reasoning abilities would lessen. So, I ask you. Please do not leave L at any cost. Not until death. Please promise me that," Watari asked the girl.

"Watari – ," Ayumu was shocked by the old man's dialogue.

"Your word. I need you word. L is like my son and if ever he was hurt. I also get hurt," Watari turned to the girl.

"I promise Watari. I would never leave L. Until death," Ayumu promised the old man.

"Thank you," Watari smiled at his passenger. "I have also known about what happened to you and L on the eve of your birthday –," at this, Ayumu made a shocked face. How can L tell Watari about such things! " – don't worry, L did not tell me anything about it. I just guessed it based on the sounds you have made behind the locked door. I also know that L has revealed to you his real name," Watari said.

"Yes, he did. But I'll try to forget it if you want!" Ayumu said.

"No, I don't want you to forget it. Anyway, it's a sign that L trusts you deeply, which is why I also trust you. To tell you the truth, Watari is just an alias. My real name is Quillish Wammy," Watari said.

"Wammy. Then, you are –," Ayumu said finally piecing the informations together.

"Yes, I own the orphanage where L came from but let's keep that a secret, shall we?" Watari said laughing. Ayumu merely nodded as they finally reached the headquarters.

Christmas day came as Ayumu woke up in her bed, the rays of sunlight blinding her. Today is the day. Either she will get killed today, or she will worm herself out of the trouble, though she could not think of a way out. A desperate killer is hard to escape from. She turned sideways and felt a thick barrier of soft, artificial fur blocking her view. She sat up and saw that it was a large stuffed panda bear wearing a Santa hat with arm wide open as if saying 'hug me!'

"Aww," Ayumu cooed before finally hugging the large bear before her.

"I think it was a mistake giving you that bear," L said entering Ayumu's room without knocking.

"It's from you?" Ayumu asked looking at L with a surprised look in her face. "I never thought that such a cold-hearted, occasion-hating detective like you could ever muster up the courage to go to a store to buy a cute panda bear like this," Ayumu taunted hugging the bear as if to protect it from L.

"You continue hugging him like that and Ayako will never have the chance to kill you," L muttered darkly pointing at the bear.

"What do you mean?" Ayumu asked hugging the bear still more protectively.

"It's either I lock you up in here forever or I'll kill you and bury you with that bear out of sheer jealousy," L muttered still in that dark fashion.

"Aww," Ayumu said and jumped at L, hugging him, knocking them both to the floor.

"AAAAGHH!! That hurts, you baka! Gerroffme!" L said trying to push Ayumu away from him.

"Aww, L's a bit touchy, are we? Well, at least Light is much cuddlier than you are," Ayumu said going back to hugging her panda pear.

"Light?" L asked bemused.

"It's his name, you baka!" Ayumu said. L snorted.

"Let's just get some breakfast, I'm hungry," L said and both came down the staircase to take their breakfast. It was a few hours later that the happiness of the occasion would be fully washed away by blood and tears.

Night had already fallen as Ayumu got herself dressed for the Christmas Presentation of the Tsubasa Children's Orphanage. She wore a body-fitting white polo shirt and a mini-skirt together with black knee-high boots and accessorized with a long string of black pearls. Her hair was set into loose curls and a tiara was placed on top of her head so that she will look like the 'princess of angels'. Meanwhile, L and Watari entered the auditorium and sat themselves to the seats reserved for them. L's chair bore the name of Ryuzaki Rue. They sat and waited for the program to start.

The program started at about 8:00 in the evening and the children started singing to the tune of 'Change the World'. L slightly enjoyed this because the children looked so innocent to him and because of the multicolored wings that they are wearing and the way they swayed to the melody of the music. Later on, the former orphans started playing together with the children of the orphanage. Some of them played the cello, others the violin while others sang. L looked sideways to see Watari totally enjoying himself. Classical music has always been his type.

Finally, it was only Ayumu who was going to play and L hanged on to the edge of his seat so as to better see his girlfriend play. He looked again sideways to Watari as the crew began setting up the piano onstage.

"Watari, do you have a camera?" L asked sheepishly.

"Here," Watari said, fishing from his pocket a camera and gave it to L. L took it in his hands and averted his gaze to the stage where his princess had just stepped on.

Ayumu entered the stage with an aura exuding with confidence yet shrouded with mystery. Now that the people had taken a good look at her, what she is wearing actually earned gasps and strange looks from the audience. Not because of the length of her mini skirt. The Japanese folks have gone quite used to the way that the young people are dressing now. The gasps were because of the color of her wings. It was large, black and glittering and contrasted greatly with the tiara she was wearing. To L, however, she was just a dark princess. He focused the camera on her as she stood before the audience, staring them down, and took a photograph of her. This was the first time he was doing it because even he, himself, doesn't have pictures of himself. Everyone grew quiet when Ayumu raised the microphone she was holding to her lips and began speaking.

"Good evening, everybody," She started smiling widely and continued. "I hope that you have enjoyed the children's and the mentors' performances tonight. This is the final performance of the night and I am going to play a song originally performed by an Irish group. I thought it would be fun to play something like this, regarding the – current circumstances," Ayumu finished in perfect English and fixed the microphone to the stand attached to the grand piano and sat herself on the chair before it. L never knew that she was that good in English. That was something she had not told im yet. And, to think of it, there were a lot of things he does not know about her yet. Before she began to play, her eyes searched for the one man she was looking for in the audience and spotted him. She fixed L under her gaze and when she was sure that they have eye contact, she smiled at him.

L watched as the hands of his girlfriend danced across the keyboard playing at least five different notes at the time when she started the catchy and intense intro of the song. She paused for a moment for the orchestra to enter into the melody and continued playing and stopped again for the signature claps that signaled the start of the singing.

"_The silicon chip inside her head gets switched to overload"_

L's eyes widened in shock as he heard the first line of the song. Then, what Ayumu said in her little speech before she began playing came back to his mind. Maybe it was the current case they were working on. Something about the use of the term 'silicon chip' made him think that way. But it was really a part of the song. He shouldn't be thinking that much.

"_And you can see no reasons 'cause there are no reasons what reason do you need to be sure?"_

_Ok, this is getting ridiculus. _L thought to himself. How can this song fit so perfectly to the way their suspect kills?

"_(Tell me why) I don't like Mondays"_

_At least today is not Monday or it will be scarily accurate. _L thought again.

"_The Telex machine is kept so clean and it types to a waiting world"_

Computers, yeah. You type you stuff in there to broadcast stuff to the world wide web. But it's not really a Telex machine.

"_And mother feels so shocked father's world is rocked and their thoughts turn to their own little girl"_

Come to think of it, they have not really discovered whether Hanazakarino Ayako still got a family.

"_And all the playing stopped in the playground now she wants to play with her toys awhile" _

L stood up straighter noticing that one of the lights on the back part of the stage had started flickering. His detective instincts are telling him that something _very _wrong is going to happen.

"_And school's out early and soon we'll be learning and the lesson today is how to die!"_

The notes Ayumu pounded rang in L's ear as his eyes roamed the whole auditorium looking for at least something or someone that looks suspicious. This was the first Christmas day that he was able to enjoy. No one should dare mess it up.

"_What reasons do you need to die? Die! Ohhh…"_

L's eyes had landed on someone who should not be on stage. A woman wearing a long-sleeved black shirt and leather pants and boots. She was smiling in a very sinister way.

"Watari," L told the man sitting beside him.

"Yes?" The older man asked.

"I think something really bad is going to happen. If Ayumu was kidnapped and I was gone in pursuit of her, kindly call the police. I'll tell you my whereabouts if I find her. That is _if _she is kidnapped – ," L's voice trailed off as the last notes of Ayumu's song rang across the auditorium. Before anyone could even stand up to clap, the light went off and there was total panic. Seconds later, the lights flickered into life again, showing the orchestra and the choir and a pair of large black wings and a tiara by the grand piano.

Fear gripped L as he pushed his way towards the backstage. He needs to get there fast or Ayumu would be so far away it might be impossible to get to her. He entered backstage and started looking for Ayumu's stuff. He found her bag in there together with her cell phone. He took it to his hands just as it started ringing. It was only a number. He decided to pick it up.

"Hello?" He said pressing the device to his ear.

"Brrr…It's so cold out here!" An unfamiliar female voice said. It was taunting him.

"Who are you?" L almost shouted but he tried his best to master himself.

"Gosh, no need for that tone! My name is Hanazakarino Ayako and your girlfriend, Ayumu is with me right now," The voice at the other end replied.

"Where are you?" L asked. As a detective, he would have tried to trace the call but he was completely caught off guard.

"We are at the open field of the orphanage. No need to hurry. I'll be waiting for you there," Ayako answered and she cut the line off. L relayed the message to Watari who promised to call the police and L stepped out into the cold winter night. He was not sure if it was bravery that he is showing. He never knew anything about feelings before, not until he met Ayumu. And he knows now is that it was Ayumu's life that is in danger. And that's what pushed him to battle against the cold. He needs to save Ayumu

* * *

A/N: Oooohhhh…what will happen next? Sorry, it took a while. I was kinda prepping myself up for writing the end of the fanfic by listening to piano songs. BTW, the song that Ayumu sang was entitled I Don't Like Mondays performed by the Irish group, The Boomtown Rats. If you want to hear the song, I have uploaded the song on my site a few days ago.

* * *

IMPORTANT: I really can't decide whether or not to kill Ayumu so, can you guys help me? Just leave a comment/review on whether you want Ayumu to be killed or not. You can also drop me a message in my MSN or Yahoo if you know my ID. If no one responds to this within at least the next 24 – 48 hours, then I will automatically kill Ayumu. (yeah I will still take time picking up a good inspiration for the ending of the fic) So, again, message me or give me an IM, ok? Ciao!


	9. A Promise

A/N: Sorry it took a while for this to come out. I was walking in our neighborhood when suddenly, I got sucked into this other universe. Only joking. I was monitoring what the people are saying to me, don't worry. I'm also busy going back and forth fixing my requirements at university since I'm an incoming freshman…ok, stop the rants…Ok, survey says: 2 people here in (Luna Light Firefall and invisible-gurl) told me to let Ayumu live along with at least 3 people in my Yahoo and 1 from my messenger. So AYUMU LIVES6 people. My ever so loyal friends (there were 5 of them) told me to kill Ayumu off along with 6 brutal guy friends whom I met when I went back to out high school the other day (1 of them was the one who forced me to write matured content) so, AYUMU DIES11 people. (I really trust these people judging that they have been reading my stories for as long as I can remember. I know I'm bad, but don't get me wrong. I'm an all out L supporter and does not want him to get lonely but statistics shows that they want Ayumu to die.  Anyway, if ever you knew the song that Ayumu played last chapter, you would probably know how Ayumu would die. Ok, start…

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I only own my OC.**

* * *

--Chapter 9--

--A Promise--

* * *

L shivered as he stepped outside. The snow was still falling down and is nowhere near stopping. His heart played a kind of drum roll against his chest is was almost painful. He could almost feel his black long-sleeved polo shirt lift with every beat. He panted as he quickened his pace, his breath almost like fog in the cool night air. He looked from side to side trying to locate the direction of the open field. A gust of cold wind made him shiver as he turned his heels to follow the correct direction of the location where Ayumu is located. _I wish Watari is here now. He sure is a comfort in times like this. _L thought desperately his eyes searching through the snow for the first sign of his beloved.

And then, he saw her. The two women were standing at the center of the open field, The one, clad in an all-black outfit and the other, I white polo shirt and mini skirts. As L approached closer, he noticed that Ayumu was being held tight by Ayako by her long hair, a gun pointed to her chin. The curls that used to be there when she was playing the piano a few minutes ago were gone and there were only tangles of mess as Ayako's hand carelessly handled the hair of the girl. L gazed at Ayumu to see fear etched in her tearstained face, her knees threatening to give way as she shivered in a mix of cold and fear beyond compare.

"Hanazakarino Ayako," L stated hoarsely, watching the women for any suspicious movement that might endanger the life of Ayumu.

"Yes, that's me! What do you want?" Ayako answered with a false cheer in her tone.

"What do you want with Ayumu? What has she done wrong" L asked weakly. He could not believe this either. L, the world's greatest detective was rendered defenseless by a female suspect just because of the mere presence of her.

"Basically, it's the same with my former victims," Ayako said with a sinister smile.

"Because she's a hacker?"

"Yes, that's part of it. But, her difference with them, I want everything from her. I want everything she has stolen from me back!" Ayako said her eyes widening making her look even scarier. All beauty was gone from her. What was before L now is an evil woman. Someone who is prepared to kill to get what she wants.

"What do you mean by everything?" L asked exasperated.

"She stole _everything _from me. Ever since she entered university, she was the center of attention and I became a nobody to them. Even the online community is raving about her. About how she's got a better looking profile than mine, about how this newcomer seems to be better in hacking than I was –," Ayako draw a deep breath and continued. "I put up with it. I was cool about it. I thought some people have got to be better than anyone else at something. But then, the University Day came and she was selected by the department to run as a candidate for Miss University with me. We competed against each other and everybody thought it was a really close fight. They almost called it a tie. But, one single point. One effing point made me lose. And I decided that I had enough of this ambitious freshman."

"I did not enroll myself the next semester. I can't stand seeing this girl at school anymore. I wanted to prove that I was better than her. So, I figured out that if I managed to work my way into several people's lives, I'd be better than her. Just like in the RPG. I'd put the true meaning of hacking into work. That way, she'll know that I'm better than she is," Ayako finished her eyes, the menacing ones.

"But, Ayumu is not challenging you in any way," L tried to reason out.

"Yes, Ayako-chan. I never challenged you. Listen to him," Ayumu managed to say through her tears.

"Keep silent will you? Or you just might feel a bullet through your head," Ayako told the girl gripping her by the hair even tighter and pressing the gun harder on her chin. All Ayumu could do was take a gulp.

"Guns are not allowed in Japan, do you know that?" L said.

"I know. But that's what makes it more thrilling, you see. I know it's illegal and nobody has caught me yet. That's what's thrilling," Ayako said with an evil smirk.

"What about this. I'll make a deal with you," L said. He's got no more choice left. He's got to make a deal o buy off Ayumu from her evil clutches.

"Let me hear it first," Ayako said still in that totally evil smirk.

"I'll clear you. That is, you'll never be convicted. All your crimes will be cleared. Just – just give me Ayumu back," L was almost crying but he's got to hold back the tears. He can't show weakness in this situation. Not now.

"Hmmm. Sounds like a good deal to me. But tell me, how can you clear me? Are you a police?" Ayako asked clearly doubting L. He was no built for a police.

"I'm a detective from ICPO. I can command any police organization in the world. They will follow me no matter what I say," L answered back. Behind him, he could hear the sirens of the police cars. Watari was really quick once he ordered something. Ayako may have heard it too for when she spoke again; there was agitation in her tone.

"All right then. I'll release her. I believe you. Ayumu-chan, you're very lucky. Your boyfriend is a big time. I wish I could have that too," Ayako said smiling at the girl she has been holding. Slowly, very slowly, she lowered her gun and released her grasp of Ayumu's hair. The girl fell to her knees upon being released but as quickly as she can, she stood up and began to bridge the long distance between her and her boyfriend. From the distance, she could see the police closing in on them. He still could not believe that L did such a careless bargain just to get her back. But what matters to her and L now was that they are going to be together for a long, long time.

Ayako seemed to be mentally shaken to her senses as she saw the police nearing the place they were. Each was holding a gun. _I have been tricked! _She thought in horror. She has read from novels that detectives do bargains like that only to trick the criminal. Her plan has backfired on her, she thought. She was lured into a false sense of security. Her eyes widened in horror as a police shouted, "Put your gun down and raise your hands!" No, she can't that happen. All her efforts to get to Ayumu will be put to waste once she's behind bars. Her mind thought quickly. _You're a poser, remember? _A little voice inside her said. _Posers accept deals but gets what they want. You still have your gun in your hand. Shoot her! _It commanded and, Ayako, following the lead, shouted, "Not quite!" and a blast of a gunshot rang across the field.

It all happened in slow motion before L's eyes. Ayumu, hearing Ayako's shout turned around to see that the gun was pointed to L. Acting on impulse, she jumped on the bullet's way, receiving it straight into her lower abdomen. L, rushed forward to catch Ayumu as she fell to the snow-covered ground. The police, witnessing what happened, rushed forward to arrest Ayako. L sobbed uncontrollably as he looked upon Ayumu's face which is smiling sweetly back at him. He neither cared nor wanted to look as the police bound Ayako's hands in handcuffs and recited to her the Miranda warning. He was crying so hard, it stings in the cold night air. He could no longer hold it in, or he might have died trying to do so. He flinched as he felt Ayumu's hand on his face trying to wipe away his tears.

"L, remember what I told you about family?" Ayumu asked, and the memory of that particular conversation came back to L.

"_Ayumu-chan," L called to the girl beside him._

"_Mmm? Yes?" The girl turned to L with a quizzical look._

"_What is your definition of a family?" L asked. He really has a thing for being too straightforward._

"_Hmm…I don't really have a clear definition since I don't really have one. But, I'll tell you how they explained it to us in the orphanage. Hold out your hand for me," Ayumu instructed and L held out his left hand straight for Ayumu. "These three here –," Ayumu said grasping L's middle, ring and pinky finger. " – represents the family. The father – ," she pointed at his middle finger. " – is the tallest. This represents his strength. A father should possess that strength for him to maintain peace and order in his family. He is also the breadwinner so he should really be strong. Now, the mother – ," she pointed at the ring finger. " – is the one who takes care of the family. She's the family's middle man and she is showered with love by the father. That is why, they say that the wedding ring is put on this finger. Last, the child –," she pointed at L's pinky. " – is the weakest. Thus, his size. It is the parent's responsibility to guard and protect him, that is why the are before him," Ayumu finished her explanation._

"_How about the other two?" L asked, wiggling his two remaining fingers for emphasis._

"_They told us that this finger – ," she pointed his index finger. " – commands. It is a symbol of authority. While this finger – ," she pointed at his thumb " – signals approval. They are both work-related. My teachers told me. And, they say that family and work should to get in the way of each other thus," she motioned her hard in the air, grasping for an invisible something, bringing her thumb and forefinger together. "These two are the ones that work. If ever that there is a situation where either the family or the work interferes with the way things are going – ," she brought her middle finger to rest beside her index finger, pressing together with the thumb. " – it is the father's responsibility to solve it. And that, they say, is out parent's biggest mistake," Ayumu finished._

"About if being the father's responsibility if ever the work interferes with the family?" L asked, tears making their way down his cheeks.

"Yes. I think, you'll be a great father, L," Ayumu breathed, once again wiping L's tears. "That girl sure is lucky," Ayumu said, tears flowing down from her eyes.

"What do you mean? _You're _that girl! I'll marry you!" L said in a shaky voice.

"L, even though I really wanted and hoped to have a great family with you, I know that my time is up," Ayumu breathed. Speaking is becoming increasingly difficult for her now. She feels as if her abdomen will tear in half is she dared speak again. But, this could be the last time that she speaks with L. The cold is stinging in her bare legs.

"Don't talk such nonsense. You'll live alright?" L said, holding his girlfriend's hand as he heard the sirens of the ambulance. Watari must have called one already. He watched in silence as they took her in a stretcher and brought her to the ambulance. He then boarded his BMW instructing Watari to drive as fast as he can. When they reached the hospital, L was welcomed by a doctor.

"Are you Ryuzaki Rue?" The doctor asked. L merely nodded. "Miss Kuroda wants you by her side," the doctor said and L followed him along a long corridor of in-patients. The doctor parted a set of curtains revealing Ayumu lying down in the bed.

"L," she whispered. It must be really difficult for her to speak now that it had been more than an hour after she was stuck by the bullet.

"Ayumu," L said in reply graping Ayumu's hand and placing it against his cheeks.

"I really don't think I'm gonna live much longer," Ayumu said in between breaths.

"I told you not to talk such nonsense," L cried holding Ayumu's hand tighter.

"L, we almost had a family. I just found out –," Ayumu breathed as tears spilled from her eyes once again.

"What do you mean?" L asked his eyes widening.

"I – was pregnant with our baby…but, when the bullet – oh, L! Our child is dead!" Ayumu said, crying hard.

"It's alright, as long as you don't leave me too," L said, crying. He had almost been a father. He cannot afford to lose his Ayumu too. The child was nothing. He just found out about it anyway. And if Ayumu lives, they could try again anytime.

"L, I want you to promise me that you will represent justice and righteousness. Promise me that you will be the world's best detective and no one could surpass you. Not until you die," Ayumu gasped. L was full of despair. Why does she want to talk about death so suddenly?

"I – I promise," L said, pressing Ayumu's hand harder on his cheek. Ayumu smiled.

"Then I can die happily. L, I love you so much," Ayumu said and with that, she closed her eyes. She was never to wake up again. L cried so hard. For hell does he care if he's acting like a baby? He hugged Ayumu's body and cried uncontrollably against her chest. He might have been hoping that she was just playing a very stupid joke on him. He was at least hoping that someone will spread their arms wide and shout, "April fools!"

But it was Christmas day and it's nowhere near April fool's day. The doctor's tried so much to remove L from Ayumu's dead body but he clutched at her so tight he might have died when he let go. Finally, Watari stepped in and L was forced to part with his beloved's body. Watari noticed a sudden change in L's posture. He was a bit crouched and when they sat down at the hospital's waiting area; L brought his legs to his chest and was biting at his thumb. Watari did what he thought was best to comfort L and patted L's back. With this, L sobbed uncontrollably into Watari's shoulder muttering things like "she's gone" and "how could I?" he was like blaming himself for her death. Watari said that it was survivor's guilt but L thought that he misunderstood. Yes, L caught the criminal and had put her to jail but he lost his beloved Ayumu in the process. He had then believed that no happiness is permanent in this world. He could have been a father. He could have been a husband. But all was taken away from him by a single gunshot.

And he could only emphasize his loss and blame himself by his actions – his actions that would remind him of Ayumu all the time. He sat that way because he wanted to feel pain. It was hard at first but he soon got accustomed to it. When people ask him why he sits that way, he would say because it increases his reasoning abilities. Yes, he was reminded of Ayumu who _did _increase his reasoning abilities. He grasped things with a maximum of three fingers and a minimum of two fingers to remind him of the family he almost had. He bent his back to remind him of his stupid deal that took away Ayumu's life. He had been bent to the criminal's will. It was his greatest defeat ever as a detective.

Ever since Ayumu died, L was never the same again.


	10. In Memoriam

A/N: Ok, an extra chapter. The aftermath of Ayumu's death… I was inspired to write one while reading my Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows again…it was a bit based on the chapter commemorating Dumbledore...and a little inspiration from eating too much Hello Panda cookies (the one L eats in the Anime)...gosh I missed my school...I used to buy one box a day before...:(

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I only own my OC.**

* * *

--Epilogue--

--In Memoriam--

* * *

It has been a week since they have caught Higuchi but the Kira killings still continued. Could it be that Kira can pass his powers to other people? L thought. But, the killings happened ever since Amane Misa was released. Then, she was indeed the second Kira. But then, it was his mistake of voicing these thoughts to others. He had listened as Watari, his father figure, died inside his office and the message of 'All data deletion' appeared on every screen he has set up. He knew from his instincts that it would be his turn next. He whipped around his swivel chair to see that the white shinigami has gone. "Everybody, the shiniga – ," his breath caught in his throat as he fell over his chair. He landed on something soft as he saw Light Yagami catch him. The man that he had accused as Kira. The man who has the same name as the panda bear he gave Ayumu on that fateful Christmas day. "I was right then… but I…" and L closed his eyes never to open again. It was his last defeat. But it was no his greatest defeat.

After L's funeral, the team searched the building. Watari, or rather, Quillish Wammy's death had been reported but L's had been covered up. They decided to break into the only locked room inside the headquarters. The one where L is supposed to be sleeping in. They had hoped that it might contain any information regarding L's true identity. With several hours of effort, they had managed to open it and were shocked at what they saw. It was like a girl's room. It contained a grand piano, and on the bed, was a single panda bear stuffed toy wearing a Santa hat and has it's arms spread wide as if saying 'hug me!'. It looks very battered now as if it was L's been putting all his frustrations on the bear. True, L had hugged this and sopped at it uncontrollably. He had also punched it and screamed at it when the lonely nights became almost unbearable to him. On the bedside table was a picture of Watari and a girl wearing large, black, glittery wings.

They opened the drawer to see several pictures of that girl. Soichiro Yagami turned one over to see L's tidy writing on it, _Kuroda Ayumu, you could have been Mrs. Lawliet._ "So, L's name is Lawliet?" Matsuda exclaimed. The task force members shot him dirty looks. However, there was shock etched in their faces. They never knew that L had a girlfriend. Soichiro proceeded to open another drawer and in there are several pictures of babies. He turned one over again, and saw L's writing, _she could have been our baby if you were not shot. _"So, his girlfriend died from gunshot," Soichiro Yagami muttered.

They proceeded to look at L's files in his working table. They almost felt like thieves doing this. Matsuda got hold of a folder with writing on it. The original name of the case had been crossed out with a black marker pen and replaced with "The Case that Killed Ayumu". They leafed through it and found out that Kuroda Ayumu, L's girlfriend, had been a student and was a hacker he hired to help him out for the case. Through Ayumu's effort, they were able to uncover the criminal's true identity, Hanazakarino Ayako. She was caught on Christmas day but not before she fired a gunshot that killed Kuroda Ayumu and the baby she was carrying. At the very back of the file was a letter in L's writing. But it was so messy and blotched in several places.

_Ayumu,_

_I never really thought that from the first time I met you, I would fall for you. You were very stubborn, you know that. You kept asking me where you were taken. Now, let me tell you where you are. You are in my heart. And you will always stay there._

_I remember now clearly what you told me about a family and I really hoped that I could build one with you, us being both orphans. I am willing to be an ordinary family guy just to be with you, but now, it is completely unnecessary now that you have left me._

_The sorrow still have not left me and I do not know when it will lift. I know I look stupid writing to a dead person but I can only care less for those people who may laugh at me. I can only conclude that they have not yet experienced losing a family in one night, 100. I could almost picture the family we almost had. Our baby, could it have been a boy or a girl? I have never known. And I never got to experience going home to a loving wife._

_But I promise that I will represent justice and righteousness until the day I die. Whether I be L, Erald Coil, Danuve or just plain Lawliet, I will be the best detectivein the world until the day I die. That's what I promised you before you die and I will keep it._

_Remember what you told me about the victims' hard drives after they have been hacked. It's the same as my feeling. When you died, I was never the same again._

_Love,_

_L Lawliet_

Light took the letter from his father's hands and read it through. Somewhere in his heart or maybe, his soul, he felt guilt. He murdered a man with a broken soul. But, his natural Kira instinct told him that he did L a favor. He was finally reuniting with his Ayumu in heaven and he, Yagami Light will finally reign as the god of the new world.


End file.
